


Mafia Seduction

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author-Typical Worldbuilding, F/M, Flame Active Character(s), One-shot (for now), POV Nana (Reborn!), Reborn is Worryingly Okay With This, Romario is a Mother Hen, Technically Adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: This isn't quite what Reborn had intended to happen when he summoned Pipsqueak-Dino, but somehow he isn't surprised. It serves the Young Lion right.





	Mafia Seduction

She wakes up slowly, the sore feeling of well-used muscles and the warm weight of a man's arm over her waist has her purring in delight and wanting another round from her Iemitsu. It had been so very long since Iemitsu had last been home; she felt like she's been split in half by his cock, and it was good, and she tugs him over her again, and squirms until his blood-heavy cock is nuzzling its way into her body, and mmmmmm.

"Buongiorno, Bellissima." That isn't Iemitsu's voice. He never uses Italian on her, even when she's begged him to speak it to her. "You came for me so beautifully last night, and now to wake up with you impaling yourself on my cock, I'm honoured. And would very much like to make you come again." The words are soft, caressing her ear, and there are large, calloused hands dragging her into the right position to be fully impaled. Now she's more awake, she'll deal with her panic later, because right now she feels like ninety percent of her abdomen is cock, and her body is really enjoying itself, and one hand works itself between her and the bed, and presses against her clit and it throbs, and then her lover - she's not sure _enough_ that it's her little Tsu-kun's senpai to name him - starts to shift and thrust, and _oh_.

Oh. Was this what this was supposed to feel like? Warm thick steel reshaping her body around it, amazing friction and that warm pulse sending shivers up her spine from her clit that she was willing to believe was making her hair was standing on end. "Bellissima, you feel perfect beneath me, like hot, wet silk wrapped around my cock, and I want to make you my Principessa." She whines at the back of her throat, torn by everything, and he sets his lips to her throat and kisses her everywhere but her lips, working her body with his thick cock, and she was more than a little lost. "Would set you up to reign over my Famiglia, make you their matriarch and then spend an eternity worshipping you the way you deserve."

There's a flaring warmth, luxurious sensation coursing through their veins, precious and she claws at his shoulders and curses that she hadn’t unmade her promises, but he just smiles and nuzzles at her throat and fucks her through one orgasm and into another and he's so warm and so present and so _hers_?! "Why?"

"Why not? One protects the 'territory' -" there's a weird twist to the word he chooses to use; the inflection he uses is strange, "- that one wishes to keep and he isn't protecting you. So I'm willing to take advantage of something which one of my 'elders' has been neglecting; I do a lot of that." She doesn't quite follow, but given that he's still fucking her, seemingly indefatigable and very, very intent on pleasing her, she pushes the worries away in favour of enjoying herself; Iemitsu had been away long enough to be considered to have abandoned her. "You'll adore Italy, Bellissima." He spreads her legs a little wider, and then hitching one of her legs higher, and oh Kami, she hadn't thought there was any of her body left for his cock to fill, but there was, and he murmurs adoring platitudes in her ear, but she squeaks when he bites her ear and whispers: "There's another inch and a half; you took it all last night, but if you're too sore, Bellissima, then I won't work any more of it into you."

" _Please_." He takes her at her word, and she wails as he fully withdraws and rearranges her body and then presses back into her, and she hiccups and whines as he just keeps sinking into her body, and finally, finally he bottoms out, and there's a thumb brushing against her clit, and she _screams_ in pleasure and the world goes fuzzy and there's kisses being pressed to the corner of her mouth.

"Still good, beautiful?" She nods and he fucks her with longer strokes, and she squirms, trying to tilt her hips a little bit more, to allow him more depth, and he takes advantage of it to take her harder and faster then his thrusts go jerky and he gasps, and drives his cock into her completely. It feels strange for him to cum inside her; it's so hot that she can actually _feel_ it, and she pets his hair as he collapses onto her once he's found his pleasure.

"So what is the secret Iemitsu's been hiding from me?" He freezes, and she smiles against his skin. "I'm not stupid, Dino. Reborn isn't a toddler, your men are armed, and my Tsu-kun is alternating between terror and confused delight over having friends." His cock is still buried in her body, and she hums, and tenses around it. "This is Japan, Dino. Firearms in private hands are very, very unusual. Your men were not discreet when they invaded my house yesterday." He jerks, and swears softly, and she laughs as his cock returns to full hardness. "I might have loved Iemitsu, perhaps still love him, but abandonment in Japan is an absence of _three_ years. And Tsu-kun wasn't _right_ after his last visit. You're good with him, and worshipping me would include keeping him safe, so yes, Dino, I'll keep _you_. No matter _what_ you tell me."

She could get to like having this adorable man as hers. (His cock, and his ability to use it didn't hurt, either.) "We're the Italian version of Yakuza, Bellissima. With all the prickly honor codes, and love of our families and the dealing in life and death that involves." Ah. That made sense, especially with the gorgeous tattoos on the hard body over her.

"And do you look after your people in the same way?" He huffs and shifts his weight, fucking the full length of his cock into her body, and she moans in delight.

He presses a kiss to her lips, and rests his forehead against hers. "Oh, Bella, Unlike some, I work _very_ hard at keeping my own content and safe, and that extends to everyone who lives on my lands. In return, well, you saw them yesterday. Now. Less talk, more sex? I'd adore it if you were to ride me? I'd love to get to play with your breasts while you do so ..." How could she refuse such a request? Especially given how good his cock felt buried in her body; she wants to share the pleasure, and see how good it felt in other positions. She nods, and he rolls them both over. She gasps as she sinks into the saddle of his hips. Her body stretches to take his full length, and she presses a hand to her belly and oh Kami, she could feel his cock through her abdominal muscles and he smiles up at her. "I promise you pleasure every day, Bellissima, and if I have to leave you alone, I will spend at _least_ a day making it up to you. Perhaps more, if time - or our bodies - allow." Incorrigible man.

She can't rise all the way off his cock. It's too long, and her body too reluctant to let him go, but it feels so good to slide back down it that she has no problem with repeating the motion, and her new treasure wraps large hands around her hips and helps her to find a rhythm that works for both of them. (His eyes are glowing faintly orange like her Tsu-kun's had when he was little, and it makes her curious, as does the faint orange glow to the fingers that he touches her with, and warmth curls in her veins, heightening her pleasure.)

"Cum for me, Bellissima? Your body feels amazing around my cock when you do so, and you look _gorgeous_." The fingers press at her clit a little harder and rub and the knot of tension uncoils and she finds herself screaming into one of his large hands. And oh gods four orgasms was more than she'd ever had in one go, and Dino was demanding more from her, and she had more to give, and she banished any thoughts of Iemitsu from her head; he'd struggled to give her a single orgasm, and that was with plenty of time to 'work' on the problem. His hands drop back to her hips and he lifts her effortlessly, fucking her on his cock and he's not stopping and her orgasm isn't stopping and really, how had it taken her until her early thirties to discover that sex could feel like this? "Because good sex takes the right toy, the right man, or the right woman depending on one's preferences, Bellissima."

He was _good_ at this. Really, really good was her last thought as the pleasure dragged her under, turned her inside out and wiped away all thought of anything other than the way he was pleasuring her.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Mmmm. Yes, Tsu-kun?" Her sweet boy sticks his head around her bedroom door before she thinks of telling him not to.

"Hiiieee! Kaa-chan, what's Dino doing in your bed?!" Her new lover chuckles lowly and the vibrations from that have her biting off a moan; her Tsu-kun hasn't really started puberty properly, nor has she had had the Talk with him yet.

"Behave, Dino." The hand teasing and exploring her sore and messy slit stilled, though he was still applying pressure to her clit that sent shivers through her when she squirmed.

"I was just looking after your Mama the way she deserves, Tsuna. Sometimes adults like to share a bed for warmth and company." Her Tsu-kun tilts his head and looks at Dino sceptically.

"Dino, did you use Mafia seduction on Kaa-chan?"

"Just a little bit Tsuna. She's a very beautiful woman who your father has treated abominably, and you remember what I said about how I made my weaknesses strengths?" Her little boy nods and then his eyes flash orange, and they remind her so much of her older cousin's.

"Are you going to look after her then and make sure she has kaa-chan's happy smile and walks funny _every_ day?"

"Tsu-kun!"

"Hibari-san made Kusakabe-san give the first years the Talk so they knew what not to do. It saves him from being lectured about arbitrary bitings." Dino laughed _hysterically_ , and she digs her nails into the palm of her hand because the vibrations were having a predictable effect and she didn't want to cum in front of her Tsu-kun.

"I want to get back to pleasing your Mama, Tsuna. Romario has probably let himself in downstairs; can you help him make breakfast?" Her Tsu-kun laughs and closes the door, and Dino waits until they hear her boy on the stairs. "Any objections to me making my breakfast of you, Bellissima? I haven't eaten you out yet, and I do enjoy that activity."

She thwacks him gently but spreads her legs in open invitation, and Dino squirms down the bed and settles between her legs, and dips his head and oh Kami, his tongue was so hot and felt so good against her sore and swollen flesh. She shrieks when he flicks his tongue across her clit and then nips at it and oh Kami she hoped Dino's Romario has her boy distracted because she has to be screaming the house down.

Dino, the wretch, just takes her screams as motivation to do _even_ better. She's hoarse when he finally lets up and then there's his cock, and oh Kami. It sinks into her flesh, splitting her open and burrowing in so deep that she can feel him nudging her womb out of the way and making it difficult to breathe and all she can do is lay there, a puddle of over pleasured woman and let him drive her over the edge yet again. Which he does. (She's not objecting. Not objecting at _all_ , because it feels really, really good, and she doesn't care about the consequences; even a child would be welcome. She'd always wanted more, and from the way Dino had talked earlier, he wouldn't object to one either.)

Warm water caresses her skin, and she clings to her new lover, who chuckles softly, and keeps supporting her weight. "Sore, Bellissima? I can do something about that if you want me to?"

She nods and there's more of the yellow-orange flames she keeps seeing sinking into her flesh and she scrapes together enough of her wits to ask the question. "Haven't seen flames that colour since m'cousin went away. S'that a secret my _former_ husband has been hiding, too?"

"I'd have to meet your cousin to be sure, but Iemitsu has certainly been keeping Flames a secret. They are a little complex to get into at the moment but I can say there an important part of our culture, Bellissima. And it's a little worse than just keeping them as an unnecessary secret, Bellissima; he took them away from Tsuna and killing him would have been kinder." She hisses, the soreness gone enough from her body that she can stand properly now.

"He did _what_?!" Her snarl makes Dino laugh slightly and reach out, pulling her flush to his body.

"Want to see what your own Flames are, Bellissima? Reborn taught me how to wake them up; it's a Sunny-Sky trick." The Italian words he uses go over his head a little, but she gets the gist of them, and drags him down for a kiss that's long and deep and distracting and has his cock prodding at her again. He breaks the kiss, and smiles, and that's a gorgeous smile. "I'll take that as a yes." Orange Flames roll over her skin, tangled in the water from the shower, and something stretches and unravels deep in her soul and she reaches up and pulls herself up his body and he laughs and impales her on his cock again, and there are dark purple flames, and he gasps, and she bites into the seam of his shoulder. "Oh, you _are_ a treasure, Bellissima. Can I show you my appreciation for you?" She makes a curious sound. "That Flame is almost as rare as my own, Bellissima. I would be _very_ honoured to have you at my side, using it."

The question feels like it's more important that just him wanting to fuck her again, and she nods and he pins her against the shower wall and takes her slowly, and it feels really good, but the thing that feels best of all is the way he's looking at her and the dark purple and orange Flames dancing over both of them, and she feels safe. (She doesn't know why; perhaps it's the Flames, perhaps its that he owns his lethality?)

There's a bag on the bed when they finally get out of the shower, and Dino shakes his head and laughs, before pulling a suit out of its carrier and putting it on. "Apparently I have to go talk business. My consigliere have some very definite views on what's appropriate for that. I'm far more comfortable in my khakis. Do you have a pretty semi-formal dress or kimono you'd like an excuse to wear, Bellissima? I think I know where we're going, and you'd be a definite asset." She raises an eyebrow. "I'm more than capable of defending you Bellissima, and we'll organise training for you, too. I have no desire to hide you away from the world; I'm more inclined to show you off." She shakes her head, and then pulls out a kimono she hasn't had a chance to wear for a long while, and she probably should be amused that its flowers matched the colour of the Flames she'd produced. "Was that a gift from the cousin you mentioned, Bellissima?"

She nods, and then digs in a drawer for the appropriate underwear to wear with it. "Mhmm. He sent it when Tsu-kun was eight. Not sure how he knew that this would suit me; I haven't seen him since Iemitsu -"

"He's definitely an Active Sky, Bellissima and one either sensitive to Flames or with a _very_ acute intuition. I'll have to approach him formally to discuss an appropriate 'treaty' at some point, but when I do, I will make sure to include you - and Tsuna - in the conversation." She looks up at him.

"Treaty?"

"I'm stealing away two people who could be seen as his to protect, both of them with rare flames - not that those matter, Bellissima; I'd steal you away anyway - and it's always best to talk through that kind of thing rather than fight over it. And he may want to take Tsuna for a few months at some point to teach him any Sky Flame tricks that are family secrets, too." She hums thoughtfully, and ties the inner ties for her kimono, and is pleased at the way Dino's eyes follow the movements.

"And if we were to have children?"

"They'd be welcomed and adored. Most of the Family lands and wealth are entailed, but Tsuna has his own inheritances; if he didn't I'd still make sure that he got to do and be what he wanted to be, Bellissima." More children was a delightful sort of dream; she'd begged Iemitsu for at least one more multiple times, and she rewards him with the sort of kiss that would have made her blush forty-eight hours ago.

"So, who are we going to see, Dino?"

"Mmm. The Hibari clan head and her uncle; it's only polite as a visiting Sky to check in with those caring for a territory," he pauses, remembers the Flames she'd woken, and presses another kiss on her, "Skies are attractive to other awake Elements, and we can balance the effects their Flames can have on them, and give them a purpose; I haven't reached my personal limit of those I can do that for yet, and it's possible that there will be several curious members of the clan lurking to see if I might be the right Sky for them, Belissima. If they annoy you _tell_ me, please?" She nods, and he smiles. "Shall we go see what Romario brought for breakfast?

"If I'm wearing a kimono, Dino, I need to do something about my hair." She presses a finger to his lips before he can say anything about liking it down. "It's a cultural thing. You can undo it again later as long as you promise not to ruin the kimono in your eagerness to get me naked again." She's teasing him, and he shakes his head and laughs.

"Minx." She puts her hair up quickly, and secures it with a pair of hair sticks that she has to dig in her jewelry box for. (Not gifts from Iemitsu, but from her cousin, too, and uncannily good at keeping her hair in place.) "Now can we have breakfast beautiful? You've left me absolutely ravenous." She whacks him gently, but proceeds down the stairs carefully, only to find the most amazing spread of somewhat unfamiliar foods on the table, and Dino wraps his arms around her waist. "Romario approves of you, Principessa. That's a full selection of the specialities from my lands that are even _vaguely_ suitable for breakfast."

"Kaa-chan!" Tsuna appears from around the corner, and inspects her, and his eyes gain that orange tint again, and a smile that's approving. "You're good for Kaa-chan, Dino-senpai."

"He should be, chibi-Tsuna; I trained pipsqueak-Dino well, and then found him somewhere to polish a natural talent." The pipsqueak was affectionate and ironic; no one would call Dino _small_ by any meaning of the word. "You look very pretty in that kimono, Nana." She looks, really looks, at her son's tutor, and ah. That made more sense.

"How old _are_ you, Reborn-kun?"

Her son's tutor jumps up onto the table, and puts himself together a plate. "Mmm. Of an age with the man Idiotsu calls his Boss; you're of an age with my daughter, and she'll most amused to meet you, and to help train chibi-Tsuna."

"I'm not _chibi_!" Her son protested, but without much vehemence.

"You sort of are, Tsuna. You've taken after your mama; and isn't it a better nickname than Dame-Tsuna, kohai? Reborn's incorrigible, and chibi's harmless enough." Tsuna pouted at Dino and then slid around her to hug her new lover, and that was the last bit of approval she'd been waiting for.

"So what do you recommend, Dino-koi?" He ruffles her Tsu-kun's hair affectionately and rather than flinching, her sweet boy burrowed deeper into the hug. It makes her heart sore; she should have divorced Iemitsu when her Tsu-kun was nine, rather than waiting.

"Start at one end and work your way to the other is as good advice as any, Bellissima; anything you especially like Romario will probably memorize and feed you later; he likes spoiling people."

"If I didn't spoil you occasionally, Dino, you'd work yourself to the _bone_ , and you won't listen to anyone short of one of your Guardians." The older man, dark and very Italian and with two suspicious bulges under his _very_ well-tailored suit looked at her. "I'm hoping you might help us win that battle, Principessa; the Family is stable again, and he's overdue to spend some time being self-indulgent."

"Pipsqueak-Dino -"

"You know the state we were in, Reborn. What was I _supposed_ to do?" She's missing some of the undertones, but her son's tiny tutor pulls a face and makes one of his prodigious leaps, landing on her new lover's shoulder, and suddenly there was a cascade of yellow flames pouring over Dino, and he looks startled.

"Romario is right, baka-Dino. You've been overdoing it, though your new Principessa is already helping with that." She blushes at the suggestion that Reborn was also aware that his older student had bedded her _enthusiastically_. She wasn't used to her sex life being public business. (Her apparent lack of a husband was the normal subject; she was still being snubbed by many of the townsfolk, eight years after Iemitsu's last visit. It didn't matter that she’d filed properly, declaring him as a member of their household and paying his Japanese taxes for him, they still thought she was a whore being ‘kept’.) "You should take her back to your suite and show her your appreciation properly after you've talked to Fon and Kasumi, pipsqueak-Dino. Romario and the others can pack up the house and arrange a flight plan for your jet." There's a squeak from Tsuna, but she ignores it in favor of staring at Reborn. "You're ostracized and Tsuna is bullied. Any Guardians who are already Tsuna's will find a way to follow him."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over at nightmare-aoife.tumblr.com, where there are snippets of fics as yet unpublished :D
> 
> (Tumblr marked NSFW/18+ due to the nature of my writing.)


End file.
